Ultima Underworld Walkthrough
This is a Solution to Ultima Underworld. It will only list the essential steps that have to be done, and not go into detail about things like enemies (except special cases) or survival. It will distinguish between essential actions, and actions that make the quest easier. First Level This is the level where the game starts. A lot of time is used to gather equipment and getting a feel for the Abyss. This level is divided between three factions. The green goblins in the west, the grey goblins in the east, and the human outcasts in the south. To exit, use the stairs, since Jaacar's route is more dangerous. Things you have to do * Collect your essential equipment in the south quadrant, near the entrance. The important equipment consists of the automap, the backback, the bedroll and the runebag plus runes. * Re-plant the silver sapling in order to enable resurrection. * Talk with Lanugo the green goblin and get the recipe for rotworm stew from him. The recipe will be important on level 4. * Kill Navrey Night-Eyes the wolf-spider and take some of the special thread. The thread will be important on level 5. Things you should do * Talk with the outcasts Bragit, Gulik and Hagbard. They can give you lots of information on how to proceed deeper into the Abyss. * Talk to Vernix the green goblin king and be downright slimy the entire time in order to get lots of information out of him. Second Level This is the level of the Mountain-Folk. This level is relatively peaceful, but in turn has the first quests to be solved by the Avatar in order to get rewards. (X = things that can only be done after visiting a deeper level) Things you have to do * Talk to Goldthirst in order to be informed about a gazer terrorizing the mines. After some more training, enter the mines and kill it. Afterwards admit to Goldthirst it had been a dangerous battle, and he'll reward you with an important gem cutter. * Bribe Goldthirst with at least 5 gold coins in order to get his password "Deco Morono". * (X) Get Shak's help for repairing Caliburn, after getting both pieces. Things you should do * Talk with Corby in order to learn more of the history of the Abyss colony. * Help Ironwit to get back his blueprints. Find the fitting key and then fly up to the door of his storeroom in order to get the blueprints. The reward is another flying potion. * (X) Enter the treasure chamber after getting the password. Since it is guarded by a powerful earth golem, come here later. Leaving is only possible by flying (no problem with the potion from Ironwit). * (X) Fire up a Gate Travel spell and grab the moonstone. Third Level This is the level of the lizard men. The level is mostly flooded and infested with lurkers, which have to be killed in order to move freely. The "Water Walk"-spell is most useful here. The level holds two secrets not easily discovered. (X = things that can only be done after visiting a deeper level) Things you have to do * Help Murgo to get free. First give him something to eat, then talk to Sseetharee. Use the guide to lizard men language found here in order to convince him. Then bribe Sseetharee with enough food to seal the deal. Open the cell door afterwards to free Murgo. * Get the blade of Caliburn in the south-east. To get it, you must drain the pond by finding a switch on a vine-covered wall (the vines need to be removed). * Offer mad Zak some food or torches, in order to barter for the Taper of Sacrifice. * (X) After learning the tune from Eyesnack on level 5, return and play it on your flute on the marked spot, in order to get the Cup of Wonder. * (X) Ascend the hidden staircase from level 7, kill all opposition in the secret room, to get the Key of Courage. Things you should do * Bring Ishtass the scroll from the remains of Ossikka. He'll give you in return the only available WIS-Runestone in the entire quest. * Bring Iss'leek a red gem in order to learn the "Water Walk"-spell. * Be polite to the bandits in the south, and they will eventually become friendly. This is important as one of them has a magical ring of resist blows, which you can buy for some gold. * Be very polite to the men of the Head Bandit and talk to them repeatedly in horder to win their trust. He and his men have some interesting things to trade after becoming friendly and the Head Bandit can share some information. Fourth Level This level houses the fortress of the Knights of the Crux Ansata, powerful loot and several more talismans await in this level. However, the enemies have also become stronger in turn. (X = things that can only be done after visiting a deeper level) Things you have to do * Kill Rodrick the Chaos Knight. Dorna Ironfist will reward you for this deed by giving you the Standard of Honor. * Give the gem cutter you got from Goldthirst to Derek, he in turn will reveal where to find another of the talismans. * Make some rotworm stew for Sethar Strongarm. You need a bowl, a dead rotworm, a green mushroom and some port. Put everything into the bowl and use Lanugo's recipe, then offer it to Sethar for some dragon scales. The scales are important on level 5. Things you should do * Join the Knights of the Crux Ansata. This is important, because it will open the way to the armoury with good equipment in it. ** First, after talking with the knights, ask Dorna Ironfist about joining. Answer his questions with modesty and wisdom. ** Next, drink without hesitation from the chalice he offers. Afterwards admit that you indeed had been afraid. ** On the third quest, bribe Rawstag with a red gem. Then enter the now open room to get the Writ of Lorne and give it to Ironfist. ** On the last mission, you need to get the golden plate. As the last task you have to defeat Rodrick to get his key. Use the combination silver, gold, gold, silver, silver, gold on the door of many levers, then get the plate and return it to Ironfist. * Talk with Oradinar to get an important fishing rod. * (X) Talk to the Xorinite Wisp in the separated part of the level. Withstand the temptation to cast the revealed spell (Armageddon!) and tell the being that it is too dangerous. Fifth Level This is the level on which the Exiles dwell, fearsome-looking but peaceful people. Great treasure awaits the adventurer, but also great dangers, that are bigger than on the previous levels. Lava is encountered for the first time, representing a new obstacle. (X = things that can only be done after visiting a deeper level) Things you have to do * Get the Ring of Humility, by flipping the switches in its room in the right order: NW, SE, NE, SW. Make sure to stay away from the middle, or the puzzle resets. * Get the haft of Caliburn from one of the graves. You'll need the blade from level 3 and Shak's help to repair the sword. * Talk with Eyesnack. Have a flute with you, and learn a tune, that is important to reveal the Cup of Wonder. * Marrowsuck can make you dragonskin boots for walking over lava. You need the thread from level 1 and the dragon scales from level 4. He'll agree to make them, after you bribe him with enough fish (around 20). * (X) Give Judy the picture of Tom from Bolinard on level 7, to get the Key of Love. * (X) Put Garamon's bones to rest in his grave, after finding them on level 8. Tell him that the "talismans" have the needed power to open the gate to banish the Slasher, and that "lava" could release the power. Things you should do * Help Shanklick solve her problem and ask her about "crazy wizard" to get some useful information. * Anjor needs help with the creation of gold. First you need the entry code for the mines after talking with him, so speak to Kneenibble and bribe him with enough fish to get it. Once in the mine, pick up one Zanium, then go on to kill the ghosts, while walking around to automatically pick it up. Once you have 80, return to get a gold nugget from Anjor. Give it to Goldthirst to get a good weapon. Sixth Level This is the dwelling of the Seers of the Moonstone, and the mages can convey you a lot of knowledge as well as help to get the last missing Runestones. The level however is partially flooded with lava and inhabitated by strong foes as well. (X = things that can only be done after visiting a deeper level) Things you have to do * Talk with Dr. Owl. Since you've rescued Murgo earlier, he'll reveal to you under which tile in the northern room to find the Wine of Compassion. * Agree to a duel with the Iron Golem on the small island in the lava lake. He's tough, but he'll surrender after a long battle and give you the Shield of Valor. * Deliver Bronus' book to Morlock and give him a honest answer. Follow the hints and walk through the hourglass-shaped room and open the secret door to reach the key-shaped room. There you'll find the Book of Honesty. * Fyrgen will instruct you on incense usage. Then talk to Louvnon for additional info. Use incense three times to get three visions of the Cup of Wonder. The Mantra gained helps with locating it on the third level. * Talk with Illomo to learn of his missing colleague. ** (X) After freeing Gurstang one level below, tell him Gurstang's password "Folanae". He'll send you to the library. Find the book "Folanae Fanlo". Speak the second part of the title at a shrine to get the Key of Truth. Things you should do * Gralvart tells you how to get a VAS-Runestone (the only one in the game). Walk through the teleport wall east of the central column (flaked by two banners). Take four emeralds and put them on the blue pedestals in the corners. Return to the center and push the grey button the get the VAS-Runestone. Push the orange button to leave. * Get Ranthru's book from the north-eastern caves. The reward is a higher casting skill. Seventh Level This level is the fortress of the evil mage Tyball, so expect strong opposition. Also, the evil mage has created an orb to absorb all magic on this level, making it impossible to cast spells. So have lots of potions at hand for this challenge. Things you have to do * Battle your way through the checkpoints. Slaughter all opposition, take the bone key in the north, before killing all foes in the prison, to get more keys. * Free the first wave of prisoners (smash the doors). Most of them has something important for you. ** Dantes will reveal a new path to you. ** Kallistan will give you the Crystal Splinter after giving him Goldthirst's password "Deco Morono". ** Griffle will give you a hint where to find the important Orb Rock. * Use the Crystal Splinter to open the crypts (have a rock hammer at hand). You can now create many shortcuts throughout the level. * Jump down the fire chasm and kill all the fire elementals, unlock the door with Bone Key and, after some navigation, enter the treasure chamber. Talk with the Imp, then take the Crown of Maze Navigation. You can recognize it by the white gem embedded in its front. * Return to the prison, but this time walk east over the bridge to reach the eastern stairs that lead to the mines below. Take an Orb Rock, then ascend the other stairs to find the T-Key. Now backtrack. * Use the T-key to unlock the southern door of the lava room. Use trial and error to make it to the other side, and unlock that door as well. Then put on the Crown of Maze Navigation. Enter Tyball's Maze and don't leave the golden path, as everything outside it will drain you. * Enter Tyball's lair. Talk with him, then throw the Orb Rock at the orb to cripple his power. Kill the fiend and take his keys. Free Arial to learn what to do. Now go south and loot the rooms, before finding the secret door that leads back to the start. * Return to the prison and free the remaining prisoners with the new keys. ** Tell Gurstang that Illomo has looked for him, so he'll tell you a password and sends you back to Illomo. ** Bolinard gives you a picture of Tom that Judy on level 5 wants. ** Smonden will give you the key to the staircase that leads to the Key of Courage. Things you should do * Talk with Cardon and help him, he'll give information. His medallion is found in the eastern mines, but it is more practical to simply slaughter your way through the checkpoints. * Talk to Naruto. He'll give you much information about the mana-drain on the level. Eighth Level This is the final level. It is also the hardest. The whole level is flooded with boiling lava, and hordes of the worst monsters roam it. However, this also means that the experience-rewards are great and the loot is impressive. (X = Things you can only do at your second visit) Things you have to do * Locate Garamon's bones in the south-western crypts. You can identify them by the Runestones around them. If you are unsure, try to stack them with other bones. Garamon's bones won't join the pile. These bones must be buried on level 5. * (X) After agreeing with Garamon on what to do, open the door to the central chamber with the Key of Three Parts (assemble it from the three separate keys). Throw all eight of the talismans into the lava beneath the Slasher of Veils to banish it - sadly you're sucked in as well. Run down the green path and jump through the escape gate to finish the quest. Things you should do * Free Carasso from his cell in the east (bash in the door) and quickly give him some food. He'll tell you of a land route to the chamber of virtue and give you the key. You can use the path, but it is guarded by some nasties. Category:Ultima Underworld Category:Walkthrough